


Love From A Stranger

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Bobby, Awesome Dean, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Bisexual Thor, Bisexuality, Cheating, Dead Mary Winchester, F/M, Homosexuality, Infidelity, Jessica is a big big bitch, John Winchester Is In Prison, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sassy Loki, Step Dad Bobby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam finds romance with an equally tall equally long haired moose man named Thor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Bother To Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry i haven't posted anything in forever! I moved and then i decided i needed to expand the fandoms i'm in so i watched a shit ton of movies and TV shows. Anyways i'm back! And yes i know i need to update the accidental heat! No! I haven't forgotten about it i'm just a bit stuck on how i want to continue it at the moment. But i promise you! I will update it! Anyways enjoy this!

"Sam baby please! Sam baby please listen to me!" Jessica Moore begged to her boyfriend 

"To what!" Sam spat at her "So you can tell me how much you love me and how much you sorry! Bullshit!"

"Sam please!

"NO!"

"Sam man please hear her out!" A half nude Tyson Brady begged his best friend 

"Why! Why should i hear her out?? So she can tell me she's sorry! So she can tell me that the last four years you two spent fucking behind my back where a mistake!??"

"Sam baby!"

"SAVE IT JESS! I said i don't wanna hear it!"

"Please baby i love you!"

Jess walked over to Sam and tried to wrap herself round him but he pushes her away 

The room remains silent for a few minuets before Sam finally speaks up again 

"Get out" he says 

"What??" Jessica and Tyson say at once

"I said get out"

"Who??"

"Both of you"

Jessica and Tyson just stare at Sam 

"Because as of now the relationships i have with both of you are over"

"WHAT!!"

"You heard me! Now get out!"

"Sam please! You can't do this!

But Sam ignores there begging and pleading 

"I want you to pack up all your stuff Jess and get out of my apartment"

"You can't to thid to me! I live here!"

"Exactly! You live here! Your names not on the lease nor do you pay rent! So get your shit and get out of my apartment!"

"Sam you..."

"GO!"

Jess turned and stalked down the hall to her and Sam's old bedroom

Sam then turned and looked at his half new ex best friend 

"Sam"

"NOPE! Save it! Just finished getting dressed and get out!"

"Dude please"

"NO!"

But"

"NO!"

Tyson sighed and then finished getting dressed and walked out of the apartment 

45 minuets later Jess appeared all her stuff packed into suitcases 

"I've called the front desk to have a doorman come and help you get this stuff down to your car i've also called security to escort you down. I've also given your pictures, names, and descriptions to security encase you two ever try to comeback. Because i've had you banned from the building"

"Don't you think that's a bit over reacting??" Jessica snapped

"No i don't! You used me Jessica! You used me so i could provide you with a nice life and designer clothes, and a fancy car! All the while your fucking my ex best friend behind my back! And all you ever do is sit around here and spend my money on shit!"

"Well you don't have to be such a fucking asshole!"

"I'm an asshole! About an hour ago you were begging me to listen and to forgive you! And you know what Jess you lucky i'm allowing you to take any of the stuff you bought with my money!"

Jessica flipped Sam off 

Suddenly the door bell rang and then someone knocked 

Sam just rolled his eyes and then walked over to the door 

Sam opened it to find a doorman and a security guy on the other side

Sam pointed to Jessica and then the two walked and and escorted her out of the apartment and then out of the building 

Sam shut the door and then locked it then walked over to his phone and sent a text to all the contacts in his phone announcing the end of his and Jessica's relationship and telling them all why. He then deleted both Jessica and Tyson's numbers and slipped his phone in his pocket and plopped down on his expensive couch. It suddenly hit Sam that there was a lot more to do to ride his life of his cheating ex and former best friend and on top of that after six years what the hell was he gonna do now??

TBC.....


	2. Sexual Healing

THREE WEEKS LATER

Sam sat on the couch of his apartment the file form the Pellegrino/Talbot divorce case was in his hands. And there was a nice glass of expensive wine on the table in front of him. He was in the middle of reading Bela Talbot's claim that her husband threw a $5,000 bottle of wine at her when his doorbell rang. Sam sighed and then put down the file on the table and walked over to the door and opened it and when he did he found his brother and best friend Gadreel on the other side.

"Dean?? Gadreel?? What are you guys doing here??" Sam asked 

"Were here to get you out of the house" Gadreel said 

"What??"

"For the past three weeks all you've done is go to work and then go home you've become a virtual hermit Sammy!" Dean says his hand square on his hips 

"What!"

"He's right Sam" Gadreel adds 

"I have not!"

"Yes you have Sam when is the last time you were out??"

Sam thinks for a minuet

"Yesterday!"

"Going out on the balcony to drink wine and read your case files don't count when is the last time you were anywhere but this apartment or the office??"

Again Sam thinks for a minuet 

"Well Jess and i went out to dinner two days before we broke up"

"That's three weeks Sammy"

"I know but i've been busy!"

"Really! To busy to feed yourself??"

"I've been eating!"

"Take out and fast food! When's the last time you went to the grocery store??"

"A week before Jess and I broke up"

Both Dean and Gadreel look at Sam in disbelief 

"You haven't been food shopping in four weeks??" Gadreel says 

"Um yeah"

"I don't believe you!" Dean says and then stalks off 

"Where are you going??" Sam asks him 

"To the kitchen"

"Why??"

Dean didn't answer he just stalked into the kitchen both Gadreel and Sam following 

"Oh my god! There is practically no food in these cabinets or the fridge!" Dean says as they enter the kitchen 

"Sam!" Gadreel says 

"There's food!" Sam try's to argue 

"Yeah! A three week old box of Chinese, a bottle of tobacco sauce, and a half drunk bottle of Pepsi in the fridge and a box of cake mix and bag of rice in the cabinets"

"Ok so i've neglected the food shopping duties"

"Damn straight!"

"I've just been busy!

"No you haven't! So don't start that again!" Gadreel snapped! "You've been trying to forget Jess and Tyson and in the process neglecting yourself!"

Sam hung his head 

"You guys are right!"

"Of course we are" Dean and Gadreel say at once 

"So should i go to the store then??"

"Yes but first take a shower and change"

"Alight"

So once Sam had showered and changed into some sweatpants and a sweatshirt he soon found himself pushing a cart in the Biggerson's for the first time in four weeks.

Sam had just thrown some Campbell's soup cans into his ca and decided to head over to frozen foods. And had just walked out of the aisle when not watching where he was going he slammed right into someone else's cart. 

"Oh fuck!" Sam said "I'm sorry i wasn't looking where i was going"

"That's alright nothing was damaged" A man's voice said

"Oh well that's..." Sam started but stopped when he saw what the man was cart he rammed 

He was tall very very tall even taller then Sam he had long blonde hair and the most chiseled jaw with a beard all over it which was as blonde as the hair on his head and was wearing a tight long sleeved shirt that showed his huge guns and god like chest 

"Are are you alright??" The god looking man asked

"Yeah i've i've just never seen anyone so beautifully crafted before" Sam replied 

The man laughed "Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"So uh what's your name?"

"Sam Winchester yours??"

"Thor Laufeyson"

"Thor like the norse god??"

"Yes uh my parents were very much into that stuff"

"Are you??"

"No! God no!"

"What are you into??"

"Art, philosophy, music, world culture, world events"

"Same here"

The two men smiled at each other 

"I uh i uh know this is a little weird but how would you like to go out on a date say this Friday" Thor says finally breaking the silence 

"I uh i would like that" Sam replies 

"I'm guessing we should exchange numbers"

"Yep"

The two exchanged phone numbers and then headed on there separate ways. And as he was walking towards frozen foods Sam couldn't help but wonder if Thor could be the person to help him get over Jess.

TBC......


	3. It's Not The Clothes That Make The Moose It's The Moose That Makes The Clothes

"YOU WHAT!!" Dean roared 

Sam sighed 

"I said i have a date" Sam says repeating himself 

"Yeah with a man you met in a grocery store!"

"And??" Gadreel says

"AND!! He could be a psycho killer or a rapist!!"

"Oh please! Sam can take care of himself!"

Dean turned and looked at Gadreel with a look of disbelief on his face 

"You not concerned at all??"

"Oh please! You know Sam took both self defense and boxing classes! And besides he's like a thousand feet tall!"

"Actually i'm 6'5" Sam interjects 

"Whatever Sam! Anyways you know your brother can take care of himself"

Dean sighed 

"Yeah i guess your right"

He then turned back to Sam 

"So what's this guys name??"

"Thor"

"Thor??"

"Thor"

"Thor like the norse god??"

"Yup"

"Do you know his last name??"

"it's Lay-Lay Layfueson Layoffeson something weird i think he's Scandinavian"

"Huh"

"So when's the date??" Gadreel asked 

"Friday"

"Friday??"

"Yep"

"Well i'm glad that your finally getting back out into the social scene" Gadreel says 

"Yeah"

"So where are you guys going"

"Well i..."

Before Sam could finish the sentence his phone buzzed so he reached down into his pocket and took and it and unswiped it and smiled and then typed a reply 

"It's from Thor and it looks like where going to that new sushi place"

"Oh! That sounds like fun!"

"Anyways do you think this is the one Sammy??"

"I hope so"

"Does he uh does he know you bi??"

"No"

"Do you know his sexuality??"

"Well i'm sure he's either gay or bi Dean! I mean hello! We flirted and were going out!"

"That's true"

"Yep!" Gadreel suddenly interjected 

"So what are you gonna wear??" Dean asked 

"Huh??"

"What are you gonna wear on your date??"

"I don't know! Dean i have a few days"

"Three days!"

"So??"

"So! You should pick it out now"

"Why??"

"Because otherwise your gonna spend about ten hours on Friday searching through your clothes! You are the most indecisive person Sam!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! You and Kourtney Kardashian!" Gadreel said as he stood up

"Now lets go!"

Dean and Gadreel then dragged an arguing Sam into his bedroom 

"I don't know what i'm gonna wear!" Sam says as they enter the bedroom 

Dean and Gadreel roll there eyes 

"That's why were doing this you silly moose" Gadreel says and then opens the closet door and turns on the light 

"Jesus Sam you got a lot of clothes!" Dean says as he walks into Sam's huge walk in closet 

"I know" Sam says 

"Alright now lets find something" 

Sam sighs and then falls back onto his bed and a few minuets later Dean and Gadreel come out carrying piles of clothes 

"What's this??"

"In one of these piles of clothes is the outfit you'll be wearing on your big date on Friday" Dean says 

"Alright lets look"

Dean and Gadreel smiles at each other and then the three start to look"

Four hours later after multiple outfit changes, arguing, searching the closet, and some tantrums then finally pick out Sam's outfit. Made up of one of his nicer plaid shirts, some jeans, and boots 

"Four hours, four hours, we wet through fours hours picking out an outfit that would have only taken me less then half an hour!"

"Uh sure" Dean says 

"I hate you guys"

"No ya don't" Gadreel says 

"Yes i do"

"No you don't you love us"

"Not when you waste four hours of my time and make a mess doing something that would have taken me less then half an hour!"

"Oh Sammy let big brother give you a hug!"

Dean tries to give Sam a hug but he stands up and walks out of the room 

"I'm gonna go put the rest of the groceries away you to clean up the mess in here"

Sam walks out of the room 

"Love you Sammy!"

"Fuck you two!"

Dean and Gadreel just laugh 

TBC.......


End file.
